Say Bye to the Frog
by Crysie
Summary: Matt and Tai are working on a biology project together and decide to catch frogs! Soon Matt and Tai find that not only is the frog important to them, but they are to each other... Taito!! Very adorable ^^
1. Frog Catching

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
This was supposed to turn into a one-shot, but I feel like making more chapters... I also have this weird fetish with frogs. That's where the title comes from. There's a good reason... but it's dumb.   
  
Anyway, enjoy... and this is TAITO!!!!! Yay for Taito!  
  
  
Say Bye to the Frog  
Frog Hunting  
by Sapphire Goddess  
  
  
I feel like I'm in elementary.  
  
Tai chuckled and lead Matt through the mucky marshes. It wasn't his best friend's choice to be doing this project on frogs, let alone work with him. It's not that Matt didn't want to work with Tai, but whenever they did work on a project together, odd things always seemed to happen and things went wrong.  
  
Their last chemistry project ended up with Matt having pink hair for a week. That did _not_ go over well at school! Tai wasn't sure if Matt would ever forgive him for messing that experiment up.  
  
In their sex education class, they had to give a presentation to the class on how to put a condom on. Somehow the people sitting in desks at the front of the class ended up with bananas on their faces.  
  
After many more projects worked on together with many accidents, Matt wasn't so sure he wanted to work with Tai anymore. Something _always_ seemed to happen.  
  
Oh, I see one!  
  
Catch it! Hurry up! Matt exclaimed, walking still.  
  
Tai was running after it, splashing mucky water around that almost hit Matt.  
  
Watch the hair!  
  
Do you want me to catch it or not?  
  
Matt grumbled. Yes. But must you make a mess in the process?  
  
Tai snorted, walking back towards Matt. Like this? he asked, stomping on a small puddle.  
  
Matt shrieked when the water soaked his right leg. Tai! That was _not_ funny!  
  
I believe it was, Tai said with a grin.  
  
Matt was still looking at his leg for a moment until he looked up. I'm going to get you for that!  
  
Tai snorted again and began to run away as Matt chased him. They ran for a few moments, laughing as they splashed water at each other. Matt slipped in a muddy spot and grabbed Tai's arm as he fell. When Matt opened his eyes, he was laying on his back and staring into Tai's eyes.  
  
You okay?  
  
Matt nodded, gulping in a bit of air. He suddenly felt as if he couldn't breathe... Tai was so close... so very close...  
  
Tai nodded and got off, helping Matt to his feet in the process. He looked at Matt and suddenly began laughing.  
  
What are you laughing at? Matt asked defensively, but couldn't help smiling slightly.  
  
Just look at you! You're covered in mud! I don't think I've ever seen you so dirty before. The Oh Great Ishida' has mud in his hair...  
  
Tai went on and on while Matt snorted. Only with you, Tai. Only with you do these things happen.  
  
C'mon, let's get you home. I know that you're probably itching to get outta those clothes.  
  
Matt became defensive again. I'm fine! Let's just find these frogs so we can do our experiments.  
  
Tai asked, wearing a look of confusion on his face.  
  
Yes. Remember? We need to conduct some sort of experiment for bio. Therefore we will––  
  
Tai began laughing again.  
  
Now what?  
  
You said   
  
Matt slapped his forehead. It's for these reasons why I feel like I'm in elementary.  
  
Tai frowned for a split second––which Matt had noticed––and quickly hushed Matt. I hear something...  
  
Matt listened and could also hear what Tai was: a croak. Tai suddenly rushed past Matt and leaped to the ground, throwing down a small net.  
  
Caught ya!  
  
Matt smile and jumped up slightly. Finally, we got one!  
  
Tai nodded and carefully put it in this small cage with a bit of the mud and water from their surrounding area.  
  
Now we just need to find some tadpoles and we're all set, Tai said.  
  
Matt nodded, beginning to follow Tai again. Look at you! Now you're all muddy again! He was attempting to be funny since he sensed that Tai was being too serious, maybe because of what Matt said earlier.  
  
Tai turned and smiled, causing Matt to become a bit speechless. When Tai gave one of those smiles of his––his cheeky ones––Matt always felt his heart skip a beat.   
  
I think I see another frog. Might as well try catching it.  
  
Then you go get it! Matt exclaimed, pointing.  
  
Tai laughed. If you say so, oh-so-God-like Matt.  
  
Matt and Tai broke out into fits of laughter.  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
  
There will be more of this definitely! Um how is it so far? I'm going for sappy, fluffy Taito, which I haven't really ever written before, so am I doing okay? 


	2. Naming

Disclaimer -I don't own digimon  
  
On a personal note, I dislike NSync Don't ask, just read. I also love frogs. Ribbet.  
  
  
Say Bye to the Frog  
Naming .  
  
  
I am _so_ glad we're outta there!  
  
I don't know, I kinda liked it.  
  
Matt stopped walking. But it was muddy and wet and stinky and––  
  
Stinky? Where'd ya get that from? How was it stinky? Tai asked.  
  
It smelled like nature...  
  
Your point?  
  
Nature smells gross! Matt exclaimed.  
  
Tai shook his head. Now what do we do?  
  
Well we take the frog we caught, Matt explained, glancing at Tai, and we do experiments and other–Tai, where's the frog?  
  
He's right here, Tai replied, holding up the cage proudly. Right in... here... He frowned when there was no frog inside.  
  
Where did it go? Matt shrieked, looking around. Tai! We need that frog for our biology project!  
  
Calm down. Let's just go back and get another one.  
  
Matt groaned. We wasted all of that time for nothing! Tai, I don't want to go back to the gross marshes!  
  
Well what do you suggest we do?  
  
**~**  
  
There are so many!  
  
Which should we go after?  
  
Get that one. The one with little black speckles on it's back.  
  
Tai nodded and looked up. We'd like to buy this frog please.  
  
While the salesclerk took the frog that Matt picked out and put it in a small cage, the two teens were looking around in the pet shop.  
  
I can't believe we resorted to this, Tai muttered.  
  
It's better than catching it ourselves.  
  
I kinda had fun. I think you did too, Tai said. You're just not admitting it because you got all muddy.  
  
Which is why I'm wearing this coat and hood! Couldn't we have bought this frog _after_ we went home to shower? Matt grumbled.  
  
We? You make it sound like it takes two people to shower.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes. You know what I meant. He handed the salesclerk a few crumbled up (also a bit damp) bills and took the frog. He held the handle by his fingertips, as if it was as slimy as the frog.  
  
Don't tell me you're afraid of frogs...  
  
Afraid of them? Yeah right! They're just... gross, that's all.  
  
Tai rolled his eyes and took the cage from him. You'll end up dropping 'NSync if you hold it like that.  
  
'NSync? What's that?  
  
His name!  
  
I'm not naming it that! Besides, how do you even know if it's a boy?  
  
Because of his stunning looks, Tai replied indignity.  
  
Since when did you look at guys in that way, Tai?  
  
Tai blushed and shook his head. Just leave it at being a guy!  
  
Okay, okay. But I don't want to name it 'NSync! After all, it is going to be staying at my place.  
  
Tai wasn't allowed pets in his apartment building, so Matt had to take the frog into his. He wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea, but Tai promised to come over everyday to help take care of it. Matt didn't mind that aspect of it. Not one little bit.  
  
Fine. What do you propose we name it?  
  
Matt went silent for a few seconds. Let me think about it a bit longer. Now where the heck did you get the name 'NSync from? What is that?  
  
I'm not sure. I just remember hearing Mimi screaming it before. It must mean something terrible though. I mean why else would she scream so much?  
  
Matt laughed. You're probably right. What a horrible name. I don't get why you would want to name the frog that.  
  
I'm not sure why either. Our frog does deserve a better name.  
  
O-our frog? Matt asked, stuttering slightly. He couldn't believe it! Tai just called it their frog, as in theirs to share!  
  
Tai crinkled his nose. Well of course. It is _our_ bio project to work on together, so it might as well be _our_ frog too.  
  
Matt nodded and smiled. He suddenly got the idea that this will be a very fun project.  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
More soon to come! Next chapter they actually begin the project! . Wonder how that will go


	3. Complicated

Disclaimer - I don't own digimon  
  
babydragon - I am so sorry for not getting the next chapter out quick, but I was away from the computer for a while  
  
zara - there will be no hurting of the frog at all, so don't worry =)  
  
Crystal Desires - I am sorry for dissing Nsync. I also fixed the last chapter up so it's correct (I think). I don't completely hate them though... their songs Gone' and Girlfriend' are awesome!!  
  
Oh and thanks to the author that pointed out that Tai already has a pet in his apartment even though I said in this fic he can't have pets. Let's just say he moved, okay? And in the apartment he lives in he can't have pets, oh and like his old cat died or something   
  
  
Say Bye to the Frog  
Complicated  
  
Day one. Observation one, Matt mumbled to himself as he made up a table in a notebook.  
  
You do the writing and I'll do the observing.  
  
Matt looked up. I don't think so! Why should I do all of the work?  
  
Who said you are? I'll be observing.  
  
Matt shook his head and went back to drawing up a table. After much arguing, pillow fights, and more arguing, they decided on the perfect experiment to do on the frog. It wouldn't hurt it in any way and they were sure it would get the top marks.   
  
The best thing was, no accidents could occur with this whatsoever. None.  
  
Matt was convinced nothing could go wrong. His hair wouldn't turn pink and no bananas would spray onto pupils faces. Everything would be great.  
  
As he stole a glance at Tai, he couldn't help but smile. Tai looked so cute when he was concentrating. At the moment he was tapping the glass cage of the frog, trying to get it to move. His tongue tip was on the side of his mouth and he seemed so determined to get the frog to move. He looked up when he felt Matt staring at him and smiled.  
  
You finished drawing up that table yet?  
  
Huh? Oh yeah. I'm finished.  
  
Good. Then let's do our first experiment, said Tai, opening the cage and taking out the frog. He set it on the desk table and stared at it. Do you think it will respond? It wasn't when I was tapping the glass.  
  
Well that's what we're testing for. On how it responds to stimuli. If it doesn't, it doesn't. If it does, it does.  
  
Tai nodded and looked back at the frog. It was just sitting on the desk, not moving or croaking or doing anything.   
  
I don't think it is going to do anything, he said.  
  
Matt shrugged. We'll see. Here's the pin. Now poke it gently - we just want to see if it reacts, not hurt it.  
  
Tai took the pin from Matt and slowly leaned forward to poke the nameless frog. They both expected the frog to do something when Tai poked it, but it didn't. It remained still.  
  
Is it dead? It's not moving - not even blinking!  
  
Matt was about to respond when the frog croaked loudly and sprang into the air. For a moment neither did anything as the frog bounced crazily around the room. But then both came out of the shock and began shouting orders to get it.  
  
Shut the door! Matt yelled.  
  
I've almost got it! You get the cage open!  
  
Matt screeched as his hand smacked against his dresser when he jumped up to try grabbing the frog. Just grab it!  
  
All three were bouncing across the room, knocking various things over. Matt turned to find Tai jumping straight into him! He tried ducking out of the way, but it was too late. Matt toppled to the floor with Tai on top of him.   
  
Silence took place as Matt found himself with an arm around Tai's neck and his leg wound around his waist. The gap between their faces slowly closed until Matt could feel Tai's breath on his lips. Leaning in to close that gap, a croak made them both jump and the frog landed on Matt's lap.  
  
Tai cried out, triumphantly grabbing the frog and standing up. He put it into the cage and shut the door.   
  
Matt was still on the floor breathing heavily, trying to get his thoughts in order. When he looked at Tai, he found him staring back and a faint blush grew on both of their cheeks.  
  
I guess the frog does respond to stimuli, huh?  
  
All Matt could do was nod.  
  
**~**  
  
So you do the research and I'll do the poster board full of pictures?  
  
Matt nodded. Yes. I've already said that three times.  
  
Tai shrugged. Just making it clear so that you don't mess up.  
  
I mess up? Excuse me-  
  
Hey you know what?  
  
Matt asked, sighing heavily.  
  
We still have NOT named our frog!  
  
I know, but after that whole thing with the name Nsync it just seems hard!  
  
Yeah I know what you mean. Well let's think of a name anyway. I still say it's a boy, Tai said.  
  
You really have issues with things being the male gender, don't you?  
  
Tai shrugged. I guess. He looked away from Matt and back to the frog. Before Matt could say anything, he said, What about the name Kermit?  
  
What? Tai, where are you getting these names from?  
  
  
  
You keep in touch with Mimi? Matt asked.  
  
Tai nodded slowly and looked away, leaving Matt's heart to sink a little. The first thought he had was that they might be dating long distance...  
  
When I asked her for a frog's name the other day, she suggested that one. You know that muppet thing they show on tv for kids? Well supposedly the American name for it is Kermit the Frog, so I thought maybe we could name it that.  
  
Yeah, sure. It sounds good, Matt said, forcing a smile. He thought the name was fine - could care less about it - but what bothered him was the contact Mimi and Tai had.  
  
Are you okay?  
  
Matt looked up and smiled again. Yeah. Everything's great. You should probably go so that I can get the research done.  
  
Okay. Call me later, okay?  
  
Yeah. Sure, Matt said, sighing as he opened the door. He smiled at Tai as he walked out and quickly shut the door, leaning against it.  
  
Why was life so complicated sometimes?  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Okay so that wasn't as fluffy as the previous two chapters, BUT it won't stay like that for long! I promise!!


	4. Kinda Cute

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
Is anyone else confused by the character option? Why are there two Taichi Y.? I'm soooo confused *feels confused* o.O  
  
  
  
Say Bye to the Frog  
Kinda Cute  
  
  
  
At first I hated you. Remember in the Digital World? How we always fought?  
  
But then I realized I was jealous of Sora because she was closer to you, but that got me no where. I don't know how me and her ended up dating.  
  
That doesn't matter though. It's all over between us. Now I only have eyes for you. Tai, I know this is hard to accept, but I really do care for you. I love you. No matter how much we bicker and argue with each other, my feelings linger towards love.  
  
He looked into his eyes, waiting for a response. All he got was a croak.  
  
That sounded terribly cliché, didn't it? Matt asked, scooping the frog into his hand. Remind me to never tell my feelings to Tai like that.  
  
Kermit croaked and shifted in Matt's hand.  
  
Well don't freak out on me! EW! Back in the cage you go! Matt practically dropped the poor creature into its cage and shut the screen.   
  
I can't believe I've resorted talking to you, he said, shaking his head. It sounds like I'm talking to myself.  
  
The frog didn't do anything but sit in its cage, staring at Matt.  
  
Didn't your mother ever teach you not to stare at people? the blonde asked, shaking his head.  
  
Kermit croaked and turned towards its lunch: dead flies; dead store bought flies, to be exact.  
  
Matt flopped on the couch, feeling utterly bored. He would call Tai over, but now he couldn't get the image of Tai and Mimi out of his head ever since yesterday, so now he was stuck researching'. There wasn't really anything to research. Well, maybe a bit. Their project mainly was going to be on how frogs are being destroyed everyday and how they respond to humans taking away their marshes. That's why they poked the frog with a pin, so that they could see how he reacts.   
  
The door opened and Mr. Ishida popped his head in. Who were you talking to?  
  
Hmm? Oh that? Heh, I was just - uh - practicing singing.  
  
Mr. Ishida's brow crinkled and he shrugged. Okay then. I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving for that business trip in another hour.  
  
Oh. Right. Matt nodded and smiled, mentally praying for him to leave the room.   
  
So remember: no parties, no girls and no drugs or alcohol. Tai can stay over, if you want.  
  
Matt nodded again.   
  
Their was an awkward silence until Mr. Ishida left the room, leaving Matt to fall back into his thoughts.  
  
His father was always going on trips. Sure he didn't mind it as much anymore - mainly because he could have the house to himself - but there was a time when he wanted his father home.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes. The only reason he wanted his father to stay home was so that he could make his father to be the bad guy' by not letting Tai coming over. And again that leads to Tai not coming over for the reason that he and Mimi could be dating. Matt sighed and shook his head. He was getting too upset over this.  
  
The phone rang and Matt quickly reached for it, answering it.  
  
Hey Matt, it's Tai.  
  
Matt said simply, having trouble keeping the tone of his voice cheerful.  
  
Is something wrong? he asked.  
  
  
  
Good. Then I'm going to come over in an hour or so. See you then.   
  
Tai hung up the phone, leaving Matt blinking. Did he just invite himself over? How'd that happen?! Hanging up the phone, Matt sighed. It was going to be a long evening.  
  
**~**  
  
When Matt opened up the door, he expected nothing to be on Tai but his clothing and shoes. Instead, he found himself taking Tai's pillow and duffel bag from him, as well as putting away two sets of shows. God, why the hell would he need two pair of shoes? Matt pondered that question as he put Tai's stuff in his room.  
  
When he came back into the living room, he found Tai stretched on the couch with his feet comfortably resting on the coffee table.  
  
What's for dinner? he asked casually, smiling a cheeky grin.  
  
First you invite yourself over, announce that your staying over night, and now you want _dinner_ too? Matt asked.  
  
Well yeah.  
  
Matt smiled and rolled his eyes. What do you want then?  
  
Tai stood up, following Matt into the kitchen. Maybe we could have frog stew!  
  
Hey, that's not nice! Matt scolded. Besides, I don't think frogs would taste any good anyway.  
  
How would you know if you've never tried?  
  
I said I think' not I know', Matt retorted.  
  
This time Tai rolled his eyes. Then let's have pizza.  
  
Matt nodded.   
  
We can make the pizza ourselves! Tai cried out excitedly.  
  
Why not just order it? Matt asked.  
  
Well unless you've got any money, we'll have to make it.  
  
**~**  
  
There, it's in, Matt announced happily, smiling as he shut the oven door.  
  
That was fun!  
  
Matt said slowly. He looked down at himself, noticing white areas of dough and red sauce spots. I better change.  
  
Tai laughed. You just can't handle the fact that you got pizza dough on you, can you?  
  
Maybe I just like to look good, Matt said indignity.  
  
For a moment he and Tai stood staring at each other, not taking their stare off each other. That was until they could hear noises coming from Matt's room.  
  
What's that?  
  
I think it's Kermit, Matt replied, beginning to head towards his room.   
  
Sure enough, the frog was croaking.  
  
Maybe it wants food, Tai suggested.  
  
Matt shrugged and opened the cage door, shaking in a few live insects. The frog made no attempt to eat them.  
  
Or maybe not, Tai said.  
  
Matt smiled and opened the cage door again, scooping the amphibian into his hands. Kermit immediately stopped croaking once Matt began to stroke his back.  
  
Tai smiled. He likes you Matt.  
  
Matt laughed. Just a few hours I was grossed out by him. But I guess he's kinda cute.  
  
Cuter than me?  
  
No way, Tai, Matt whispered, looking away and walking towards his bed. He sat down, only a moment later to be joined by Tai.  
  
See, the frog's not so bad, Tai said.  
  
Matt smiled. I guess he's not.  
  
So you don't think it's icky or gross anymore?  
  
I guess not.  
  
Matt looked up to find Tai's eyes boring into his.   
  
It's not so bad, Tai whispered.  
  
Not so bad, Matt whispered back slowly.  
  
Tai's eyes continued to bore into his, as if sending a message. It frightened Matt a bit, but he continued to stare longingly back at Tai. Time seemed to stop as they stared at each other for what seemed like forever.  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Back to fluffiness! More will come soon, I promise!


	5. Lady and the Tramp

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
  
Say Bye to the Frog  
Lady and the Tramp  
  
  
It's not so bad, Tai whispered.  
  
Not so bad, Matt whispered back slowly.  
  
Tai's eyes continued to bore into his, as if sending a message. It frightened Matt a bit, but he continued to stare longingly back at Tai. Time seemed to stop as they stared at each other for what seemed like forever.  
  
Tai blinked and shook his head, causing Matt to do the same.  
  
What's not so bad? Matt asked curiously, realizing he had no idea what Tai was talking about before.  
  
Um the - uh - you know, yeah.  
  
  
  
Tai looked away - happening to glance at Kermit - before quickly saying, The frog. I meant it's not so bad thinking he's cute. Yeah, that's it.  
  
Okay then, Matt said, standing up. Mind if you step out of the room? I still need to change my clothes.  
  
No, I'm fine where I am.  
  
Matt laughed. Taichi, did you ever consider that saying that was not a question, but was a request?  
  
  
  
Matt sighed. Well are you going to let me change or what?  
  
Okay, okay, I'm going, Tai said, standing up.   
  
He left the room, not before giving Matt a cheeky grin; one of the grins that caused Matt's heart to leap and leaving him to want Tai's lips against his own. Matt groaned inwardly. He had to stop those thoughts!  
  
Quickly changing into a black shirt and jeans, he left his room only to yelp and have his jaw drop at what he found: Yagami Taichi with no shirt or pants on, standing in the middle of the living room in shiny silver boxers, something that reminds you of those male models; with yet again, that cheeky grin on his face.  
  
What did you expect? The bathroom's so small and you took your bedroom - this was the only place for me to change!  
  
Matt gulped in air and smiled nervously. I see your point.  
  
Tai muttered something that sounded a lot like I wish you would', but Matt wasn't sure.   
  
Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to give me some privacy?  
  
Matt quickly shook out of his thoughts, turning out of the room. You're such an idiot, Ishida! Matt whispered angrily to himself, Almost blew your secret! Geez any more gaping and you would have got a hard-on! When he realized he was talking to himself in third person, he blushed and proceeded to his room.  
  
When he came back out, he found Tai going through the movies he had.   
  
Matt, may I make a suggestion?  
  
Go ahead, he replied, sitting on the couch, finding himself staring at Tai's rear end.  
  
Tai was still bent over in front of the TV. Get some _good_ movies!  
  
I'm sorry that I don't have any good movies considering you just came over with no consent and decided to stay over night, Matt said, his voice heavy with sarcasm.  
  
Tai turned back and grinned. You better be sorry.  
  
Matt found himself laughing.   
  
Oh! I think I've found one worthy movie!  
  
Matt groaned. Which one?  
  
Lady and the Tramp.  
  
A Disney movie? That ones about two dogs! Where'd that movie come from?  
  
Well obviously it must have been your brother's.  
  
Yes, I suppose, Matt said thoughtfully. Do we have to watch it?  
  
Unless you want to watch a porn movie I brought!  
  
Matt groaned, going over his choices. If he watched the Disney video, he'd obviously be _very_ bored! But if he watched the porn, he might not have such innocent thoughts about Tai anymore and therefore get a hard-on.   
  
Disney won.  
  
How about Lady and the Tramp?  
  
Tai laughed. I knew you'd choose that one.  
  
Matt blinked. How would he know that? Maybe he was too obvious with his feelings! He began to feel panicky and stood up.  
  
What's wrong? Tai asked with a concerned look on his face.  
  
Matt shook his head. Nothing. Let's just watch the movie.  
  
**~**  
  
Whoever thought a Disney movie could be so sad and yet hope-filling? Matt found himself going through a series of feelings towards the movie. First he felt pity for the poor mutt that seemed to not do anything right for that stupid snob of a dog, who frighteningly, reminded him of Sora. Then he felt hope when the dog took the snobby dog to dinner for spaghetti. But now they were at the part where the mutt was being blamed for knocking the baby out of the crib, even though it was the rat's fault. (**A/N: **And doesn't everyone else just love this movie?!)  
  
Oh come on! It's so obvious it's not his fault, Matt said, pointing at the TV.  
  
I never knew how much you got into Disney movies, Tai joked.  
  
For your information: I've only ever watched a few, not including this one!  
  
Tai rolled his eyes and for the rest of the movie they watched it in silence. Then there happened to be some 40's detective movie on the tube, so they began to watch that. After an hour of it, Matt felt dozy and leaned onto Tai's shoulder unconsciously, beginning to let sleep wash over him.  
  
You're not falling asleep on me, are you?  
  
Matt shook his head groggily, opening his eyes.  
  
Then let's change into something more comfortable, Tai suggested.  
  
Matt nodded and Tai helped him to the bedroom. He began dozing while standing up until he felt his jeans being undone. His eyes snapped open and he jumped.  
  
What are you doing?  
  
I don't want you to sleep in your jeans, Tai replied.  
  
Oh. I can change myself, Matt said profoundly.  
  
Tai chuckled. Then you change yourself.  
  
As Matt pulled his pants off, he realized he was changing in front of Tai. He opened his eyes wider, finding Tai staring at him. His cheeks grew warm, causing him to ask, Why are you staring at me?  
  
At this, Tai's cheeks grew hot. He quickly turned around and began digging in his bag. Are we sharing a bed tonight?  
  
Yep. Unless you don't want to.  
  
No! It's fine, Tai answered quickly, though Matt failed to notice the redness of his cheeks deepening.  
  
Matt finished taking off his pants and shirt, leaving him in a pair of blue boxers. He slipped into bed and shifted over, waiting for Tai to come into bed too. Matt's eyes opened a bit to see Tai walking over in those silky silver boxers of his, and he slid into bed next to him.  
  
We haven't had a sleep over for a while, have we? Matt asked groggily.  
  
That's the reason why I came.  
  
Oh! Really? Matt asked, not hiding his surprise.  
  
Tai whispered, scooting closer to Matt.  
  
Matt closed his eyes and mumbled to Tai to turn off the lamp. A few minutes after lights went out, Matt groaned. The apartment would have been silent if it weren't for the fact that the TV was still on.  
  
Tai, you forgot to turn off the TV, Matt said.  
  
The only response he got was soft breathing from the boy next to him. Matt groaned and sighed, sitting up. He had to turn off the TV and if Tai wasn't going to, then he would have to himself.  
  
He didn't bother turning on any of the lights as he made his way to the living room. Once the television was off, he trekked back sleepily through the dark, stumbling along the way numerous times. As he entered the bedroom, he no longer saw a lump where the bed was, which should have been Tai.  
  
he called out, wondering where his friend went off to. Shakily, he called out again,   
  
The only reply he got was warm hands encircling his waist and soft lips touching his neck.  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Yeah I know I'm evil... and proud of it! ^-~


	6. Can Anyone Say Commando?!

Disclaimer: still not owning Digimon  
  
This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends, Southern Nightowl. We've been friends for a year now and been spilling story secrets to each other ever since... So this one's to you, Kev!   
  
Thanks for all of the support and reviews! I got 30 reviews for Chapter 5 o.O it was awesome!  
  
Oh, and beware for a very cute and funny chapter!  
  
  
Say Bye to the Frog  
Can Anyone Say Commando?! o.O  
  
  
  
he called out, wondering where his friend went off to. Shakily, he called out again,   
  
The only reply he got was warm hands encircling his waist and soft lips touching his neck.  
  
He froze. It was the only thing he could do when he felt lips against his neck. That only lasted for a few minutes though. When he was able to jump, he did.  
  
What are you doing?  
  
Even in the dark, Matt could see the surprise on Tai's face.  
  
You're awake?! I thought you were sleepwalking so I thought I'd bring you back.  
  
Since when I have sleepwalked?  
  
Well that's the thing: I wasn't sure if you picked up any new sleeping habits since the last time I stayed over.  
  
That didn't explain why he wrapped his arms around his waist and kiss his neck... Why'd you kiss me?  
  
Tai didn't reply, instead nudged Matt towards the bed. Let's get some sleep, he suggested.  
  
  
  
You have such a comfy bed, Matt, Tai whispered, snuggling in.  
  
Matt sighed and climbed in next to Tai. He happily obliged allowing Tai to put his arm around his shoulder so that he could snuggle in closer. Quickly sleep washed over him.  
  
**~**  
  
It was still dark outside when Matt opened his eyes. He scanned the room first before noticing the clock read 4:55. Groaning, he sat up slowly - as not to wake Tai - and walked to the tormentor of his sleep: Kermit.  
  
Must you wake me up this early to feed you? he hissed into the darkness.  
  
Kermit croaked and hopped to the screen door of his cage, awaiting the food Matt would give him. Ever since Matt has had him, the young frog has waken him around the time of 5 AM for feeding time; and every night, Matt would ask the same question, asking why the frog must wake him up.  
  
After Matt fed him, he wasn't so tired anymore and decided to take a quick shower. He found the clothes he'd wear for that day and quickly proceeded to the bathroom, also grabbing a towel on the way. He usually worried about waking his father up when taking a shower this early, but since his father was on a business trip and Tai never woke up unless you punched him in the arm, he wasn't worried.  
  
Sighing loudly as the shower began pouring down upon him, he closed his eyes and frowned. Tai kissed his neck last night - he could remember that, even though he was half asleep! - but didn't own up to it. Why? Why would Tai do that? His arms went around his waist. His lips were softly pressed against his neck. And then he didn't own up to it - didn't even admit it!  
  
When he finished his shower and got out, he just about threw a fit. The towel and clothes he grabbed and placed on the counter weren't there anymore! Even the boxers that he wore to bed were gone!  
  
Where's my stuff? Matt asked outloud, feeling a wave of anger wash over him.  
  
There was no reply. Matt sat up on the counter - naked - trying to think of something to do. What kind of joke was this?! Did Tai take his clothes? He had to of; it's not like Kermit could of!  
  
What can I do? Matt whispered to himself.  
  
He sighed once again, staring at the door. It wasn't closed completely, so Matt jumped off the counter and opened the door, peaking his head around. Seeing no one in sight, he breathed deeply and trudged up all his courage as he left the bathroom, trying to hide his naked self with his hands as best as he could. He sprinted to his room on his feet as lightly as possible and opened the door, peering in. The light from the hallway shone onto Matt's bed, illuminating Tai's sleeping form. His head was turned opposite from the door, which Matt thanked the Gods for.  
  
Matt wasn't sure if he should cry or jump for joy when he spotted his towel and clothes. They were hanging over the chair at his desk, next to his bed. Why did his desk have to be there?! Matt groaned and breathed deeply, once again summoning his courage. He began to walk into the room quickly.  
  
Tai groaned and stirred, causing Matt to freeze in place and hold his breath. Luckily, Tai began snoring again - a sure sign he was sleeping. Matt decided to move more slowly and tip-toed seven more steps until he was just a few steps from the chair. As he reached for his towel, Tai's laughter erupted the air.  
  
What are _you_ doing?!  
  
Matt snatched the towel and wrapped it around himself quickly. Angrily he turned to Tai. What was the big idea?!  
  
What did I do? Tai asked, trying to be serious, but was unable to control his laughter.  
  
You stole my towel and clothes when I was in the shower! That's what!  
  
Tai's laughter wracked his body and he had to wipe his eyes because he was laughing so hard. You should see your face right now! You look so mad!  
  
That's because I am! Matt snapped, but he couldn't help but want to smile. It was kind of funny... No, wait! Tai just saw him naked! Do you not know how to have any respect for me?!  
  
Oh come on, Matt! You have to admit that it was funny!  
  
So you're admitting you did do this then? Matt asked.  
  
Well I-  
  
Admit it, Yagami Taichi!  
  
Okay, okay, I took your stuff! I heard you get up and followed you and then took your clothes when you got into the shower, Tai confessed, trying to suppress his laughter.  
  
Matt sighed and shook his head. Pretty funny, Yagami.  
  
Tai smirked. Oh, I know. You have a nice bottom, Ishida. And at this, Tai winked.  
  
Matt clenched his fists. Tai! Why'd you do it?!  
  
For the reason to get you all huffy!  
  
Matt tackled Tai on the bed and laughed as he was turned onto his back, Tai dominating him. He stopped laughing when he felt something pressing into him... something that felt a lot like...  
  
Oops! My stuffed animal was poking you, Tai said, laughing as he produced the monkey stuffed animal from between Matt and himself.  
  
Matt breathed normally again, though he would have been happy to think it was Tai. What Tai just said a moment ago just registered and his brow furrowed. Since when did you sleep with stuffed animals? And since when did you bring stuffed animals here?  
  
Don't you think Curious George is cute?  
  
Curious George? Tai where are you getting these names from?! Who is Curious George? Is that what's written in English on his t-shirt?  
  
Tai nodded. Mimi gave this to me not too long ago.  
  
Matt froze at the mention of her name. He had forgotten all about her!  
  
When Tai noticed Matt frown and go stiff and rigid, he asked, What's wrong? Why do you freak out every time I mention Mimi's name?  
  
I don't, Matt replied stubbornly, looking away from Tai.  
  
Yes you do. You're a _really _bad liar, Ishida.  
  
Matt turned and stared into Tai's eyes. Are you dating Mimi?  
  
Tai laughed for a good thirty seconds. Me and Mimi dating?! As in Mimi and I - as you would correct me on my grammar - dating?!  
  
Just answer the question, Tai, Matt snapped.  
  
Tai's face went serious.   
  
Matt's eyes widened and he shook his head. Though he suspected it, hearing Tai say it was the worst thing ever. He had to bite his lip in order to keep himself from crying. If only Tai would get off of him...  
  
Tai suddenly laughed and shook his head. Hell no! I was just kidding. When he didn't see Matt laughing, he frowned. Hey, I was only kidding. What's the big deal? You like her?  
  
No! Of course not!  
  
Then don't freak out. It was only a joke.  
  
It wasn't funny, Matt said truthfully.  
  
I'm sorry, Tai said sincerely.  
  
Matt looked away, not saying anything, that is, until Tai forced him to look at him. Only actions could do what Tai wanted to say. Slowly he leaned down...  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
  
*is evil and knows it* ^-~


	7. Flirt a Little

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, unfortunately, or else it would be a totally Taito show and rated NC-17 ^-~  
  
This is now entered in Lady Knight's romance contest, so wish me luck!!  
  
  
Say Bye to the Frog  
Flirt a Little  
  
  
  
Matt looked away, not saying anything, that is, until Tai forced him to look at him. Only actions could do what Tai wanted to say. Slowly he leaned down and Matt closed his eyes. After a moment, he reopened his eyes when he didn't feel any contact with his lips. Tai was next to his ear, his cheek now pressing gently against his.  
  
I'm sorry, he said again.  
  
Matt whispered, trying to hide his disappointment. For a split second - okay, a minute - he thought Tai was going to kiss him!  
  
Tai was propped on one elbow, still next to Matt's ear with his cheek pressed against him. Why do you get so freaked out whenever I say something about Mimi?  
  
I already answered this: I don't!  
  
Yes you do. You're getting all freaked out right now just talking about it, Tai said softly, rubbing his cheek tenderly against Matt's.  
  
Matt shivered. Why do we do this?  
  
Do what? Tai asked, laying himself down on top of Matt with his arm now draped over him and his cheek still pressed against him.  
  
Just... this. We laugh and laugh and hang out all of the time and it's just - oh, forget it.  
  
Tell me, he said, whining slightly.  
  
Do you ever think we flirt a little?  
  
Tai snorted.   
  
Matt flinched, and it wasn't because Tai shouted in his ear.  
  
he said, didn't mean to shout.  
  
  
  
A heavy silence followed that where Tai just leaned closer to Matt and ran a hand through his blonde locks.   
  
Did you really mean that? Tai asked, running a hand through Matt's hair once again.  
  
Matt said, gulping.  
  
So you think we flirt?  
  
Matt shrugged. It could look like that to some people...  
  
Which people?  
  
Matt lied.  
  
They went back into another silence for a few moments, but this time, Matt broke it.  
  
Just forget I said anything.  
  
Tai asked. I want to know why you think this.  
  
I don't, okay? I just said it, that's all.  
  
You're a bad liar, Ishida.  
  
So I've been told, he said, adding, by you.  
  
Tai smiled and ran his hand through Matt's hair, sitting up. Do we really flirt?  
  
Matt snapped, pushing Tai off of him. He made sure his towel was wrapped around him tightly before standing up. Just get out so I can change, please.  
  
Tai stood up and nodded, leaving the room without a little comeback like he usually would. After he shut the door, Matt sat on the bed and put his head in his hands.  
  
What was that all about?! Why would he ask something like that! He practically just gave away his secret about being bisexual and having feelings for Tai!  
  
Matt stood up and slowly began getting dressed, dreading when he would have to go confront Tai. When he finished, he left the room, finding Tai at the kitchen table with two bowls filled with cereal and the milk sitting between them.  
  
Tai said softly, sitting down in a chair.  
  
Matt nodded at him and sat beside him, pouring milk into his bowl. He began to eat the dry cereal - that reminded him of eating rocks, not that he'd know! - and glanced up at Tai every few moments. After a few seconds, Tai threw down his spoon and stood up.  
  
You're right!  
  
About what? Matt asked, setting down his spoon and looking up.  
  
Us flirting! We always do! Just in the bedroom we were, when I was playing with your hair!  
  
I guess.  
  
You guess? But you HAVE to agree with me! You're the one who began this stupid topic!  
  
Matt shrugged and went back to eating his cereal. Tai, however, did not. He paced back and forth until Matt was done and cleared away the dishes. He continued to pace back and forth until Matt finished washing them. Eventually, Matt dried his hands and turned to Tai, staring intently at him and receiving the same stare back.  
  
  
  
Well what? Matt asked.  
  
Now I'm confused! Like you were in the bedroom!  
  
Matt frowned. I wasn't confused. I was just wondering.  
  
And now I am!  
  
Matt sighed and a sad smile appeared on his face. Just forget it, Tai. Just forget it, he said softly, turning around.  
  
Tai gulped and frowned, feeling somewhat guilty. He hadn't meant to make Matt upset. Sighing, he suggested, Why don't we work on our project?  
  
At 6:00 in the morning?  
  
Why not? We have nothing better to do.  
  
Matt said, nodding. Let's go to my room.  
  
They didn't end up working on the project (obviously! Who would work on a project at six in the morning?). Instead, they turned on a lamp so that it was dim in the room - the sun hadn't poked it's bright head through the window of Matt's room yet, leaving a dark present without the light's glow.  
  
Matt's face was lit by the dull shine coming off the lamp, and Tai watched him with a slight smile as the blonde reached into the cage and took out the frog, petting him. He couldn't help watching Matt do this; to see Matt go from being freaked out in the marshes to now paying attention to the green creature was something he didn't think would happen. Tai continued to smile and watch until Matt looked up at him.  
  
What are you smiling about?  
  
he lied. Just thinking.  
  
Matt nodded, as if he understood. He didn't though, and Tai wished he would.   
  
**~**  
  
How long are you planning on staying for? Matt asked, stretching lazily onto the couch.  
  
Tai shrugged. Whenever you kick me out, I suppose.  
  
Matt laughed. Why don't you stay here tonight? My dad isn't coming home until tomorrow afternoon.  
  
Okay. Might as well. How else would I want to spend my Saturday night?  
  
Matt smiled and watched Tai phone his family to tell them he was staying over. As he did that, Matt fell into deep thoughts. He still didn't know why Tai had kissed him last night. Remembering that, he wanted to know why.  
  
Tai came back and smiled as he sat on the couch. My mom said yes and she's going to swing by later on and drop me off some clothes.  
  
Matt nodded. Sounds good to me.  
  
Tai nodded as well, not really sure what to say. Throughout the entire day there was an awkwardness between them, as if he and Matt were both afraid to speak anymore.  
  
Tai, why'd-  
  
The phone rang interrupting Matt. He sighed and answered it.  
  
Hey Matt, it's TK.  
  
Hey Squirt.  
  
Stop with the nickname! Anyway, I need help.  
  
On what?  
  
How do you tell someone you like them?  
  
Matt rolled his eyes. TK please, you've asked out a million girls before and every time before you do, you ask me this stupid question!  
  
TK laughed. Sorry, but I thought brothers were supposed to help with this kind of thing!  
  
Hey, I did help you... the first seven times! Now just do what you normally do. Just tell her!  
  
TK sighed. Okay. See you soon. He hung up.  
  
Matt shook his head and hung up the phone. What a kid.  
  
Tai laughed. Does he really ask you all of the time?  
  
Matt nodded, smiling. Yes. You'd think after seven times asking he'd know by now. He's already asked out a ton of girls!  
  
Tai laughed again. And will you use this charm' of yours on a girl?  
  
Matt shrugged. You know how it is. Not anyone I'm interested in.  
  
You haven't been interested in any girl since Sora!  
  
Yeah. She... turned me off girls, I guess, Matt said quietly, standing up. So, you want-  
  
Turned you off girls?  
  
Matt nodded slowly, looking in Tai's eyes. When will you go after a girl?  
  
What are you implying, Matt?  
  
Well I just realized you haven't had a girlfriend since the eighth grade.  
  
Maybe I'm like you and aren't interested in _any_ girls, Tai said, standing up to face Matt.  
  
Matt raised an eyebrow. Now what are you implying?  
  
You're right, Tai said.  
  
  
  
We do flirt... We flirt a lot.  
  
Matt laughed, a bitter laugh. So now you've realized that! Well what are you going to do about it?  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER   
  



	8. Thing For You

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon still  
  
  
Say Bye to the Frog  
Thing For You  
  
  
  
We do flirt... We flirt a lot.  
  
Matt laughed, a bitter laugh. So now you've realized that! Well what are you going to do about it?  
  
Maybe... maybe I'll kiss you, Tai replied, trying to sound confident.  
  
I doubt you will.  
  
  
  
Because you don't like me back. It came out as a bitter sob and a whisper at the same time. Matt's eyes darted away when he said this, almost not wanting to hear Tai's response. D-do you want some popcorn?  
  
Why do you always do that?  
  
Matt looked up. Do what?  
  
Change the subject just as we're getting somewhere!  
  
What do you mean getting somewhere'?  
  
Tai sighed and shook his head. Just forget it.  
  
No, Tai, I want to know what you mean! Matt yelled.  
  
You can't handle it! Tai spat angrily.  
  
Now what do you mean? Matt asked, throwing his arms up in the air. You keep saying this bizarre stuff and I have no idea what you're getting at!  
  
Well you're the one who who doesn't think I like you back!  
  
I... never said... that, Matt said slowly, realizing that just a minute ago he blew his secret. He closed his eyes and tried fighting back the tears in his eyes. He probably just lost his best friend...  
  
You assume too much, Tai said, shaking his head.  
  
Matt opened his eyes. I have the right to! You... I... When he couldn't think of anything to say, he gave a frustrated sigh and took a step back.  
  
Don't get so bent out of shape, Tai said casually.  
  
Excuse me?! Are you ever listening to what I'm saying?! Do you have any idea what I'm talking about? Tai, you can be so-  
  
Tai gently pushed Matt back onto the couch, laying on top of him, trying to hush him. He felt Matt go rigid, but forced the blonde to look at him in the eye.  
  
And for your information, I do!  
  
What do you do? Matt asked quietly, swallowing.  
  
Like you back.  
  
You like me back? Matt asked, his voice tiny, like a whisper of a small child.  
  
Tai nodded, unsure of what to say or do next.  
  
You're not just lying? Because if you are-  
  
I wouldn't lie about something like this. Even if I am a jerk.  
  
You aren't a jerk, Matt said.  
  
Tai shrugged and leaned down, giving a small smile before he pressed his lips gently against Matt's. Two pale hands found there way around a tan skinned neck, deepening the kiss further. After a moment, Tai pulled away, pressing his forehead against Matt's.  
  
I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, he said.  
  
I am too, Matt said quietly.  
  
Tai leaned down once more, closing the gap between their lips. His hand found Matt's waist and slowly his hands worked in rubbing the tender skin.  
  
Matt's hand tangled itself into Tai's wild hair, and as he felt Tai undoing the zipper of his pants, all he could feel was that nothing was better.  
  
**~**  
  
To think, you're the one who brought this all on. I think I should thank you.  
  
Kermit didn't do anything but stare at his owner. If Matt didn't know any better, he'd think the frog was a snob.  
  
Matt tilted his head, getting a better look at the green creature. Thanks little buddy, he whispered, setting him back into the cage.  
  
It was now Sunday evening and Tai was long gone. Matt didn't really want him to leave, but his parents finally said it was enough and made him come home. After all, Tai did spend two nights in a row there.  
  
At the moment, Matt was on cloud nine, and yet, was in a state of disbelief. Who knew the weekend would lead to something like this?   
  
Matt sighed and laid in his bed, ready to go to sleep. Sleep wasn't coming, though, and he wish it would because in the morning, he would be with Tai once more.  
  
**~**  
  
Thank you for your rather... interesting presentation, Miss Yui said, motioning for the two girls to sit down.  
  
Who's next? the young woman asked, scanning the room. I believe Kenta and Naoki are.  
  
The two boys sitting in the back gave a loud groan and began making there way to the front of the class. As their presentation began, Matt glanced over at Tai, blushing as Tai gave his famous cheeky grin.  
  
The pair had already presented their project, and most people didn't pay any attention to it. Fawning over how cute the frog is was more interesting than actually hearing what they had to say. They did, however, receive a huge applaud at the end!  
  
Tai turned back to Kermit, who was sitting on his desk inside his cage. He began taping the glass, making funny faces that caused Matt to begin giggling.   
  
Mr. Yagami, let's stop fawning over the frog, please, Miss Yui scolded.  
  
Tai gave a sheepish grin and watched the rest of the presentation. Finally, the two boys went to sit down and Miss Yui began speaking.  
  
These were wonderful projects and the only ones to get under an A+ were Ryota and Daiki for their overuse of the F-word.  
  
In the back you could hear two boys swearing at this comment and the rest of the class laughed in good humor.  
  
The bell finally rung, leaving Matt and Tai to collect their stuff and go home.  
  
Now what?  
  
What do you mean? Matt asked.  
  
What are we going to do with Kermit now that we're finished the project? Tai asked, holding the cage up.  
  
Actually, I wouldn't mind keeping him, Matt said.  
  
Oh, do you admit you love the little guy now?  
  
More than you! Matt teased.  
  
Tai laughed. I love you too, Matt. I love you too.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
I was going to have them release the frog at the end, but who would want to release something as adorable as Kermit? I mean seriously, that would be inhumane!


End file.
